mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Mazin Emperor G
Mazin Emperor G (マジンエンペラーG) made its debut as an upgrade for the Great Mazinger in Super Robot Wars V. To promote Super Robot Wars V, Mazin Emperor was released as an action figure for the Chogokin action figure line by Bandai. Appearance Mazin Emperor G's appearance is similar to the Great Mazinger, but its chest fin and antenna are bigger. Its default Scrander, known as the "Emperor Aureole", appears to be a cape made up of eight feather-like sections, which can combine to form a powerful rocket thruster. In Super Robot Wars, Emperor G has pupils in its eyes. History Super Robot War V timeline Based on the Great Mazinger, Mazin Emperor G was designed to act as a deterrent against the threat of Mazinger ZERO. In addition to its Photonic Power engine, it also incorporates Getter Ray technology from the Saotome Laboratory. Because of this, its power output rivals that of Mazinger ZERO's. While fighting Mazinger ZERO in the Geofront, Tetsuya self-destructs the Great Mazinger in an attempt to destroy ZERO and atone for his sins. As it turns out, Tetsuya has been pushing Great Mazinger to its limits when he fought with the others. He somehow survives the attempt, leaving him at the mercy of ZERO, which was completely undamaged by the Great's self-destruction. A mysterious voice tells him not to give up hope, and Mazin Emperor G appears. Tetsuya boards the mecha and proclaims its name to the others there. Ryoma Nagare is even jealous that Tetsuya decided to keep Mazin Emperor a secret from the others until that very moment. With Mazin Emperor G, Awakened EVA-01 and Shin Getter Robo's strength, they were able to tame ZERO and get it back under Koji's control. With ZERO on their side, they easily destroyed the 10th Angel and the Gardim forces that followed. When Tetsuya (in the Mazin Emperor G) fights against Dr. Saotome in Shin Dragon during scenario 40, Tetsuya thanks Saotome for his indirect involvement in making Mazin Emperor G possible. Saotome finds the combination of Photonic Energy and Getter Radiation to be interesting and demands that Tetsuya give the mecha over to him. In response, Tetsuya replies that Invaders inside Saotome must be saying that. Tetsuya even states that Mazin Emperor G and Shin Dragon are needed to preserve humanity's future and that Saotome must fight Tetsuya in order to take it from him. In a DLC Scenario, a Kedora manages to hijack Mazin Emperor G. Koji decides to return Tetsuya's favor by helping Mazin Emperor G break free with the Getter Team's assistance. However, the Kedora summons its friends, which get easily decimated. Super Robot Wars X timeline Within the magical world of Al-Warth, various machines from numerous worlds enter over the course of the game, including some version of Mazinger ZERO, summoned by the Emperor of Darkness. Both Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger appear, where the forces of Olympus appear with Mechanical Monsters piloted by the spirits of the dead plaguing them. However, ZERO, still obsessed with being the only Mazinger soon makes the two Mazingers its target. Both Koji and Tetsuya prepare to self destruct their mechs in an attempt to destroy ZERO. However, they are instead merely erased. Instead of abandoning them, the use of the Psycho-Frame and Vilkiss weakens the dimensional walls to the point where Koji and Tetsuya come into contact with the spirit of Zeus who grants them two new Mazingers: Mazinkaiser and Mazin Emperor G. Abilities and Equipment * [[Rust Hurricane|'Rust Typhoon']]: Mazin Emperor G fires off a trio of Great Typhoons at its foe. * [[Rocket Punch|'Great Smasher Punch']]: Mazin Emperor G sprouts blades from both of its hands, makes the blades spin rapidly, and launches the hands at its foe. In comparison to the original Drill Pressure Punch, the holes created by Great Smasher Punch are much bigger. * [[Mazinger Blade|'Double Emperor Blade']]: Like Great Mazinger, Mazin Emperor G keeps swords in its hidden leg compartments. Mazin Emperor G can duel-wield them or merge them into a bifurcated sword. * [[Breast Fire|'Great Blaster']]: Mazin Emperor G reveals another chest fin and extends the original chest fin to the sides. Mazin Emperor G proceeds to fire a gigantic stream of thermal energy at its foe. * [[Thunder Break|'Thunder Bolt Breaker']]: Mazin Emperor G raises a hand and surrounds itself in a tornado. When that tornado dissipates, Mazin Emperor G is holding a sphere made of pure electricity. Mazin Emperor G points at its foe and fires the sphere of electricity as a mighty beam. Mazin Emperor G strikes a pose once the move is done. * [[Mazinger Blade|'Emperor Sword']]: Mazin Emperor G slams its fists together, causing the ground to crack underneath it and making a big claymore land in a big crash. Mazin Emperor G picks up the blade and activates the Emperor Aureole. Mazin Emperor G speeds off towards its foe and cuts them up with lightning-fast slashes, which somehow causes a massive explosion. Mazin Emperor G strikes a pose with the Emperor Sword if this lands a dynamic kill. * Aureole Booster G: Mazin Emperor G activates the Emperor Aureole and flies towards its foe. Mazin Emperor G detaches the Emperor Aureole, causing it to ram into the foe and blow up in a massive explosion. * Mazin Double Emperor Strike: Mazin Emperor G and Mazinkaiser strike poses and activate their crests, creating a tornado in the process. The tornado explodes, revealing a fully-charged Mazin duo. Mazin Emperor G fires off a Thunder Bolt Breaker while Mazinkaiser fires off a mighty Koshiryoku Beam. This move is a reference to the defeat of Mazinger ZERO at the end of Shin Mazinger ZERO vs. Great General of Darkness minus the crossover robots. Trivia * Mazin Emperor G is likely based off of Great Mazinkaiser from the Shin Mazinger ZERO vs. Great General of Darkness manga, which possibly was not included due to it resembling Mazinkaiser too much. * Mazin Emperor G using a Getter Radiation/Photonic Energy Hybrid Engine in Super Robot Wars V could be a reference to Mazinkaiser being an evolution of Mazinger Z created with the Getter Rays in Super Robot Wars F Final. * The names of most of Mazin Emperor G's abilities are based on the names of Mazinkaiser's abilities. * The name of its combination attack with Mazinkaiser, Mazin Double Emperor Strike (魔神双皇撃, Majin Soukougeki), is a play of word on "all-out attack" (総攻撃, soukougeki). Images Mazin_Emperor_G.png|Mazin Emperor G's in-game sprite Emperor blade g.jpg|Concept art with Emperor Blade's separate and combine form Mazin_Emperor_G_and_Mazinkaiser_Combination.png|Mazin Emperor G and Mazinkaiser's combination attack Mazin_Emperor_G_SRW_Cross_Omega.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω Video Gallery File:Super_Robot_Taisen_V(ENG)_Mazin_Emperor_G_All_attacks|Mazin Emperor G in Super Robot Wars V 【スパロボＸ】マジンエンペラーＧ･マジンカイザーＶＳマジンガーZERO【スーパーロボット大戦X】| Aureole Booster G attack in Super Robot Wars X 【スパロボＸ】マジンエンペラーＧ･マジンカイザー合体攻撃【スーパーロボット大戦X】|Mazin Double Emperor Strike in Super Robot Wars X Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Mecha Category:Video Game-Exclusive